board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Closest Matches
is still the Closest Match in 1v1 history]] The Closest Matches in the history of GameFAQs Contests, based on how many votes the top finisher won by. Note that these are ranked only by how close the match was at the finish; if you want to see the polls that were the tightest throughout the entire day they ran, check out the closest wire-to-wire matches page. See Also * Closest wire to wire matches * Most Surprising Results * Most Embarrassing Results * Most Popular Matches Closest Matches # Liquid Snake > Alucard 2007, 3 vote win # Frog > Master Chief 2004, 7 vote win # Red/Blue > Cloud/Sephiroth 2011, 10 vote win # Charizard > Zelda 2013, 15 vote win # Mario > Samus 2018 (Losers' Bracket), 19 vote win # Missingno. > Tidus 2013, 23 vote win # Mega Man > Charizard 2013, 23 vote win # Peach > Jill 2006, 27 vote win # Ryu Hayabusa > Jill 2004, 27 vote win # Samus > Sonic 2002, 34 vote win # Team Fortress 2 > Fable 2010, 37 vote win # Metal Gear Solid > Final Fantasy Tactics 2004, 38 vote win # Super Mario Bros. 3 > The Legend of Zelda 2009, 39 vote win* # Shadow of the Colossus > Metal Gear Solid 2 2010, 45 vote win # Snake > Sephiroth 2006, 56 vote win (to avoid elimination in the Battle Royale) # Super Metroid > Super Mario Kart 2009 (R2), 56 vote win* # Pikachu > Mega Man 2018, 62 vote win # Vivi > Mario 2013, 74 vote win # Crono > Vincent 2008, 78 vote win* # Phoenix Wright > Bomberman 2007, 81 vote win* # Frog > Liquid Snake 2004, 93 vote win # Alucard > Captain Falcon 2013, 103 vote win # Metal Gear Solid 4 > Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2009, 105 vote win # Crono > Mega Man 2018, 112 vote win # Tifa > Mega Man X 2018, 114 vote win * for second place in a 4-way match Seasonal Representation * Characters '02 - 1 * Games '04 - 1 * Characters '04 - 3 * Characters '06 - 2 * Characters '07 - 2 * Characters '08 - 1 * Games '09 - 3 * Games '10 - 2 * Rivals '11 - 1 * Characters '13 - 5 * Characters '18 - 4 Closest Matches - 1v1 ONLY No Battle Royale or 4-way matches allowed #Frog > Master Chief 2004, 7 vote win #Red/Blue > Cloud/Sephiroth 2011, 10 vote win # Mario > Samus 2018 (Losers' Bracket), 19 vote win #Peach > Jill 2006, 27 vote win #Ryu Hayabusa > Jill 2004, 27 vote win #Samus > Sonic 2002, 34 vote win #Team Fortress 2 > Fable 2010, 37 vote win #Metal Gear Solid > Final Fantasy Tactics 2004, 38 vote win #Shadow of the Colossus > Metal Gear Solid 2 2010, 45 vote win #Pikachu > Mega Man 2018, 62 vote win #Frog > Liquid Snake 2004, 93 vote win # Crono > Mega Man 2018, 112 vote win #Tifa > Mega Man X 2018, 114 vote win #Mario > Crono 2002, 115 vote win #Mario > Crono 2003, 137 vote win #Cloud > Mario 2018, 141 vote win #Donkey Kong > Duck Hunt 2004, 143 vote win #StarCraft > Wind Waker 2004, 171 vote win #Red > Ocelot 2010, 182 vote win #Zelda > Solid Snake 2018, 185 vote win #Majora's Mask > Final Fantasy X 2010, 211 vote win #Persona 4 > Dead Rising 2010, 251 vote win #DKC2 > Xenoblade 2015, 254 vote win #Mario > Cloud 2002, 277 vote win #Revolver Ocelot > King Dedede 2018, 300 vote win Seasonal Representation * Characters '02 - 3 * Characters '03 - 1 * Games '04 - 3 * Characters '04 - 3 * Characters '06 - 1 * Characters '10 - 2 * Games '10 - 3 * Rivals '11 - 1 *Games '15 - 1 *Characters '18 - 7 Category:GameFAQs Contests